The present invention relates to a television system specially constructed for rental use, in particular for use in institutions such as hospitals.
Television systems which are placed within each room in a hospital can be rented by the users of the room for a daily charge. Typically, an employee of the company managing the televisions within the hospital will come around to see each patient on a daily basis to see if the patient desires to rent the television. If the patient so desires, then the television system is turned on by a key operated actuating switch. Often, the patient will enter the hospital at a time when the key operator is unavailable. Under such circumstances it is necessary for the patient to wait until the key operator is available, which often can be the next day.
The delay in initiation of the rental period causes a loss in rental income for the owner-operators of the television systems. In addition, it results in inconvenience to the patients.